Love Abroad
by Oceanic1
Summary: Life is full of unexpected twists and turns. This is a companion Oneshot to 'The Thin Line Between Devotion and Deception'


Returning back home made Astrid feel more than nostalgic. She had gotten used to the busy life in the states and sharing a confined, compact apartment with her cousin where they lived off takeovers and cheap beer. It was a far cry from the posh French household she had been born into.

Her father Paul, now deceased, had been a frenchman while her mother Ingrid was of scandinavian descent. They had met as students in medical school and fallen in love, and naturally a year later, Astrid was born.

Astrid ended up spending the vast part of her childhood in France before eventually moving away with her mother and aunt Bertha to live on an entirely different continent.

She and Cami had known one another since birth and were the closest family either ever had. It wasn't an easy decision for Astrid to move back to Europe but she had wanted to reconnect with her roots and relatives. A fresh new start after losing her mother Ingrid to cancer.

She had tried to persuade Cami to come along but Cami had been just as stubborn. Unlike Astrid who had reluctantly tried to follow her parents path career-wise, Cami loved her job as an English teacher. She was happy and content exactly where she was.

It ended up with a wistful goodbye between the two sisters. They had slept next to each other the last night, not knowing when either would see the other again before Cami dropped her off at the airport.

"I really wish you weren't leaving," Cami had said, rolling down the car window to bid her farewell one last time.

Astrid had smiled. "Don't worry, I'll come and visit sometime. And I'm definitely coming to your wedding!"

Cami laughed. "I don't even have a boyfriend yet!"

 _"Yet."_

They exchanged another long hard look before Astrid turned away with a heavy heart.

"Safe flight," Cami muttered, wiping away a tear that had managed to escape. She had promised Astrid she would not cry and she was going to hold on to that. Taking a deep breath, she started up the car engine and drove off.

-:-

There was nothing quite like being stared at by a stranger. Worst part was, he wasn't even ashamed about getting caught. Instead he would wink at her and smile ever so often.

Astrid huffed inwardly, wanting to snap at the guy but knew it was better to hold her sharp tongue. She decided it was best to ignore him as this dude was definitely not worth her attention.

"Is this seat available?" asked a dark haired woman with green eyes.

"Of course," Astrid replied politely and lifted her bag away so the woman could sit.

She smiled at Astrid before following her eyeline to find her source of vexation.

"What a creeper."

Astrid laughed. "And now he is staring at both of us!"

"Ugh, I can only imagine what he must be thinking."

"Yeah, ugh!"

"Gross."

Astrid shared a heartful smile with the woman next to her. "I'm Astrid," she said, holding out her hand.

"Heather," the raven haired woman replied brightly.

Soon they began chattering about their travel plans, completely forgetting the rude man across from them. This was a transfer flight for Astrid so she was shocked to learn that Heather was headed to the same destination as she was even if only for a vacation.

-:-

"Why are you travelling all by yourself?"

"I needed to get away at the first chance I got," Heather sighed. "I broke up with my boyfriend and he has been calling me nonstop ever since."

"Yeah.. break-ups can be hard."

"Tell me about it!" Heather agreed. "So what about you, anyone special in your life at the moment?"

"Not really," Astrid said, shaking her head. "I'm also not looking for a relationship right now. Love and relationships.. it's all just so overrated, you know? I have always been better off by myself. You are born alone, you die alone."

"That's not cynical at all!" Heather laughed. "Who hurt you girl?" she joked.

"Well.. my mom died last year," Astrid replied with a rueful smile. "And recently.. I found out my boyfriend of five years was having an affair with his female boss. Really hit the jackpot on that one."

Heather gaped at her in shock. "Oh I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," Astrid shrugged, looking away. "I rather not talk about it though."

"Fair enough."

There was a beat of silence and she heard Heather sigh for herself.

"What is it?"

Heather's shoulders slumped in defeat and she looked uneasy about whatever she was about to say.

"I, um.. I cheated on my boyfriend," she admitted in a hushed tone. "I felt neglected and taken for granted so I cheated on him. Several times," she winced slightly. "I'm running away from what I have done. This is why I'm here."

Astrid's eyes widened and she looked a bit disappointed. "Oh." But then her face softened as she saw how anxious Heather appeared. "Well I'm not here to judge you so don't worry about that," she reassured her. "It's none of my business."

Heather visibly relaxed and smiled in relief, finally letting all that guilt inside her dissipate. It felt like a breath of fresh air.

"So where exactly do you live?"

Astrid grinned at her. "You will find out soon enough since you will be staying with me."

"I am?" Heather gasped and grinned back.

"Oh definitely. I think.. we could both use a friend. Besides, you will save money that way."

"True. Hotels are very expensive."

They stared at each other, all smiles and excitement, knowing this was the start of a great friendship.


End file.
